Jack Baker
Jack Baker is one of the main antagonists of the horror FPS game Resident Evil 7: Biohazard developed by Capcom. He was originally a normal old man until he was infected with a Fungal Virus by an experiment-gone-out-of-control, Eveline. Background Jack Baker was thinking about strengthening the fence around his house. There were reports of a huge hurricane coming, which has already destroyed his old house. He was calmly sitting in his house with his daughter and wife, when his son, Lucas, ran through the front door, mentioning something about a giant ship crashing nearby. On the next day, Jack decided to investigate the wreck. There, he found a woman named Mia and a girl named Eveline. He welcomed them into his house, to wait until they'll be able to recover. What he didn't know, however, was that Eveline was a bio-weapon, obsessed with getting herself a family. When the girl woke up, she began infecting every member of the family, first Mia, then Jack and then his wife, Marguerite. Jack tried to resist the infection, however, his will was soon overpowered and Eveline took over him. With the only sane person being the daughter, Zoe, the family captured any tourists, as "requested" by Eveline. The girl turned them into the Molden monsters, seeing them as family. Zoe was the one who attempted to help the captured people to escape, but every single one ended up dying. And that's when Ethan Winters arrived to find his wife, Mia. Powers & Abilities *'Fungal Virus: '''Due to a fungal virus, Jack Baker, alongside his family, gained many new abilities. Jack himself, however, the most and most efficient ones, as he was infected first. **'Healing Factor: The healing factor given by the virus is the main ability that Jack gained. It allowed him to survive such deadly hits as being shot in the heart, having his head cut by a chainsaw, shot at point-blank and it's also easily capable of regrowing limbs, as well as having the ability to reattach them. He was also able of healing his entire top half from being blown up. The Fungal Healing Factor has been mentioned to be able to heal limbs in minutes. **'Enhanced Physique: '''The virus massively increased Jack's physical capabilities, making him much stronger than a man of his age and build. **'Longevity: 'The virus prevents Jack from aging. **'Insanity: 'Due to the virus, Jack lost his mind and became insane, murdering just about everyone who isn't a member of his original family who trespasses on his house. *'Stealth: 'Jack is surprisingly capable in stealth. He can appear out of virtually nowhere and ambush people without them knowing they're being chased. *'Intelligence: 'Jack is surprisingly intelligent, being able to construct shears out of chainsaws, sneak up on people and create traps. Alternate Forms *'Enhanced Form/Monster Form: 'Standing at over eighteen feet, Jack transforms into a massive behemoth if the fungus completely overwhelms him. He grows multiple more limbs and eyeballs and becomes nigh-invulnerable to explosives and gunfire unless hit in his weak point. Equipment *'Axe *'Shovel' *'Spiked Roller' *'Man-Made Shears: '''The shears Jack uses in combat are actually two chainsaws attached to each other. Jack can wield it with surprising speed and efficiency and easily outmatch Ethan, who was using a chainsaw of his own, in a power struggle. *'Grenade Launcher: Although never used by Jack himself, the homemade grenade launcher can be seen in his hidden storage room. It can fire normal grenades as well as fire rounds, which cover the area they explode in in fire, as well as special rounds that affect the nervous system directly. Feats Strength *Can easily lift and throw around adults. *Smashed a table to pieces with a shovel. *Can casually slice a man's skull in half with a shovel with a light thrust. *Can decapitate people with the top of an axe. *Can knock people to the ground and stun them with a punch. *Can rip the hood of a car off with his bare hands. *Can cut off Lucas' arm with a normal kitchen knife in seconds. *Can break a person's arm with one swift move. *Can easily break a person's neck. Speed *Can catch up to people in a very stealthy way without even being in close proximity. *Can catch a man running for his life with ease. Durability *Barely fazed when shot in the heart. *Can survive being slashed across the face with a chainsaw. *Tanked being shot, stabbed, being set on fire and an explosion of a car in the timeframe of up to a minute and stood right back up. *Can tank grenade launcher shots. Skill *Was in the army, specifically the Marines. Weaknesses *'''Insanity: While Jack is intelligent in his own right, his ways of murder usually are "hit it until it dies". Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Human Mutates Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Resident Evil Category:Axe Users Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles